


Salty Kisses

by tsukiko03



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiko03/pseuds/tsukiko03
Summary: At a late night study session the girls find out that Apple talks in her sleep!





	Salty Kisses

Spring had sprung at Ever After High and with it came end of year thronework. The energy at school was intense. Students were running around like crazy, trying to complete all the assignments they had been procrastinating for weeks. Unfortunately, this included Raven Queen, Maddie Hatter, and Blondie Lockes. Raven had been too hexcited about the new Call of Beauty video game to even realize that she was slipping behind, Blondie had been chasing down all the new romances Spring had inspired for blog stories, and Maddie, well who knows what kept Maddie distracted. 

In order to combat their procrastination the girls went to the two girls they knew could save them, and begged for help. Apple White and Briar Beauty had happily obliged and started meeting with the girls weekly in the common room, but once they realized just how far behind their tutees were, they had to add a few late nights in Raven and Apple’s dorm room in order to cram enough to pass the upcoming tests. 

During the late night sessions Briar became more useful than Apple, because Apple would inevitably fall asleep. You would think it would be Briar who fell asleep, but once midnight rolled around Briar was good, Briar was a night owl, just like Raven. Apple was an early riser, so she faded out right around ten.

So, the girls found themselves all crammed into the dorm room, just two nights before the end of the semester. Raven, Blondie, and Maddie were working on a particularly hard che-myth-stry problem, while Briar tried to help them through, and Apple snored lightly from her bed. 

“—and then 4 parts pixie dust. This is the vital component you three keep forgetting.” Briar finished describing the formula and the three procrastinators looked down at their papers, trying to make sense of everything Briar had just said.

“This is not just right! Why can’t I get this.” Blondie dropped her pencil and ran her hands through her hair.

“You need to memorize the formula, there is only one way to—“

“No, Raven, stop. It tickles.” This came from the sleeping princess behind them. After Apple spoke she turned on her side and giggled in her sleep. All eyes turned in Apple’s direction.

“Did she just…” The pen in Briar’s hand fell to the floor.

“Oh hex, you guys have to go, please.” Raven jumped up and tried to push everyone out of the room, but no one moved. 

“That is so cute! Apple is talking in her sleep!” Blondie pulled out her mirrorpad and started to record.

“Blondie, don't do—“ 

“Of course, Raven, you know I love you. I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you.” Apple mumbled from her bed. Blondie’s eyes lit up with glee. All of them stared at each other in shock as they digested Apple’s sleepy confession. Raven looked around the room in confusion and embarrassment, hoping to find anything to help Apple out of this unfortunate situation. Maddie let out a giggle then fell to the floor laughing, her legs kicking above her head. 

“Finally! She won’t admit it to her waking self, but her dreams know better!” Briar brought her hand up to her forehead as Blondie started clicking away on her mirrorpad.

“You guys, please, ignore this, it happens every once in a while.” Raven plucked Blondie’s mirrorpad out of her grasp and hugged it to her chest. Blondie made a pouty face and reached out for it.

“Every once in a while?” Briar asked with one eyebrow raised. “This has happened before?”

“Yes,” Raven let out a sigh and sat daintily on the edge of Apple’s bed. “Once or maybe twice a month Apple talks in her sleep. I learned this a few weeks after moving in with her. I’m a night owl, so I’m usually up for a few hours while Apple sleeps. At first she muttered dreamy thoughts of destiny and parties with Briar, but about six months ago her talk started centering around me, and the talk was… embarrassing, to say the least.” Raven covered her face trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“She’s been confessing her love to you in her sleep for six months?” Briar sat down next to Raven and rubbed comforting circles over her back.

“Yes. The first time she mentioned me I really didn’t mean to hear, but it came out so fast! I knew I couldn’t say anything to Apple, it was too embarrassing, so, I just kinda…put up with it. I did try a few techniques to save Apple’s privacy. First I tried headphones, but I felt a little nervous not being able to hear the night sounds. Next, I tried studying in the library, but I didn’t like being out in public and I couldn’t hang out in the library in my pajamas, so, I just kinda, tried not to listen. I hope this doesn’t change any of your opinions of her, what with her being a royal and all.” Raven looked over at Briar.

“Oh Honey, I’ve know Apple her whole life and she’s been closeted for most of it. Her love of you is… well it’s pretty dang obvious. I mean, look at how she hangs on you! Whenever you’re not around she is looking for you and when you are around she sees only you. She’s been smitten with you since the minute you two met. Just… try to let her down easy, okay?”

“Hold on!” Maddie stopped laughing and bounced over to the open spot on Raven’s other side. “Every time you come to my room to study you listen to your headphones!”

“And I’ve seen you in the library in your pajamas at least three times. Something isn’t just right.” Blondie dropped to the floor in front of the three girls and stared up at Raven, her lips curved into a playful smile.

“You guys…” Raven squirmed between the two girls.

“Time for the truth game, Raven. Question one: Why didn’t you wear your headphones while you studied.” Maddie held a pretend microphone up to Raven.

“I… Maddie… I kinda… liked hearing it…” Raven covered her face again.

“No way!” Briar leaned over, trying to look into Raven’s eyes. “Do you have feelings for Apple White? Wait, what about Dexter?”

“I don’t know how it happened. I was so hexcited when Dexter asked me out and I really enjoyed our first few dates, but he was always so nervous and so was I. Then, I kinda realized how relaxed Apple made me feel. At first I was annoyed by all the touching, but I kinda got used to it, then I started looking forward to it. Dexter is my friend, sure I’m attracted to him, but when I bring up his face in my mind I just don’t feel anything… romantic. Then one day I realized that when I bring up Apple’s face in my mind my heart feels like it’s about to explode. Those deep blue eyes, hooded with dark lashes,” Raven turned to look at Apple as she spoke, “the small dimples on her cheeks, and the smile that seems to involve every part of her face—“

“Okay, Shakespeare, we get it.” Briar let out a giggle as she pulled an incredibly red-faced Raven into a side hug. “So you two like each other, that’s wonderful, but I’ve got to tell you, you’re not going to get anywhere waiting around for Apple to make the first move. She has the biggest case of denial I’ve ever seen. You are going to have to be the aggressor, and you are going to have to prove to Apple that she has these feelings. If you don’t—“

“Of course, Raven, you know I love you. I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you.” At first Raven thought it was Apple talking in her sleep again, but she realized the sound was coming from Blondie’s mirrorpad. Somehow the sneaky Blonde had stolen it back.

“Why don’t you just play her that?” Blondie handed Raven the mirrorpad. Everyone looked down at her.

“Wow. That’s a great idea! That’s hexactly what you need to do! In fact, you should wake her up now! This is the best chance you’ve got, Raven!” Briar shot Blondie an appreciative grin and stood up. 

“You got this, girl.” Maddie also stood up and mussed Raven’s hair affectionately.

“But make sure to do it tonight, I need my mirrorpad back in the morning.” Blondie followed the other girls out of the room. She turned and gave Raven a wave as she shut the door.

Raven sat on the edge of Apple’s bed and stared down at her knees as the minutes ticked slowly by. Finally, she built up her courage and turned to Apple.

“Apple, wake up.” Raven cooed. Apple rolled over on her back, her arms outstretched and opened her baby blues.

“Raven, what’s wrong.” Apple sat up and looked around, her eyes groggy.

“Sorry to wake you, roomie, but there is something I have to tell you.” Raven rubbed the back of her neck.

“What’s up?” Apple’s voice was thick with concern

“Um… Do you know you talk in your sleep? A lot?” Raven couldn’t bring herself to look at Apple.

“I… I do?” 

“Yes.” Raven turned to look at Apple, who had tucked her knees to her chest under her nightgown and was hiding everything but her eyes. “And… um… you talk about me.” Raven turned her head and stared straight ahead with her hands clenched at her knees. Instead of responding, Apple let out a high-pitched embarrassed squeak, and pulled the covers over her head.

Raven sat quietly on the bed, trying to figure out how to move to the next step.

“Well, I’m sure you weren’t able to really understand what I was saying, most sleep talkers mumble and—“

“Of course, Raven, you know I love you. I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you.” Apple was interrupted by her own voice coming from Blondie’s mirrorpad. Apple’s recored voice hung in the air around them. After a moment, Raven took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Scoot over, I’m coming in.” Raven lifted up the covers and crawled in across from Apple, who had buried her face in her knees. Raven cast a quick spell. A small globe filled their makeshift tent with dim light. Just enough to see each other. Raven leaned over and placed a hand on Apple’s knee.

“Apple, I—“

“I’m so sorry, Raven,” Apple’s words came out in a sob, “I planned on keeping this a secret forever after, I never wanted you to know. I can’t be in love with you! What about my destiny? My happily ever after? It was enough to watch you from afar, to… love you from a distance, and I’ll be honest, my happily ever after really doesn’t look very happy without you in it, but I was just going to ignore it. I know you don’t have these kinds of feelings for me, but I beg you, please don’t let this change us, I don’t want to lose our friendship!” Apple sobbed into her knees.

“Apple… look at me, please.” Raven reached under Apple’s knees, found her chin, and lifted her head. “You know I don’t care about destiny, and I don’t think you should care about it so much either, but we are different people. The truth is, Apple… I,” Raven stared down into Apple’s large pleading eyes and felt herself falling into them. “I don’t really know how to say this, but I… Well… Oh hex it!” Raven darted forward and pressed her lips against Apple’s, something she’d wanted to do for months. Apple’s eyes opened wide in shock and she fell backwards, taking Raven with her. The fall separated their kiss, leaving Raven sprawled out on her crush, staring down at her face, still wet with tears. Apple’s lips were slightly parted in an expression of shock and disbelief.

“Raven… I… you?” Apple stared into Raven’s violet eyes, unable to speak, as she stared she started to feel something new. Hope. Could it be that her dreams were possible? The pace of Raven’s heart thumping against her told her that anything was possible. Apple wrapped her arms around Raven’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. 

Raven’s cheeks burned crimson as Apple opened her mouth just enough to allow the softest kiss Raven had ever experienced. Apple tasted like cinnamon and salty tears and Raven felt something pouring into her. Some kind of force she couldn’t quite explain, as if Apple were pushing all of her heart into Raven’s mouth. By the end, Raven was so filled with Apple she knew she would never just be Raven again.


End file.
